


Acanthus

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock’s a pretty/deadly unicorn.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Acanthus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim’s only _just_ made it to his quarters, _just_ finished his shift, when the computer beeps to signal someone at the door. Under normal circumstances, Jim would probably wave anyone in, because he’s the sort of captain that likes to touch base with his crew, and he does like the vast majority of them. But as he’s just spent a good fifteen hours on his feet, busily pacing the bridge in the midst of a particularly tense mission, he checks, “Computer, who is it?”

The computer smoothly answers, _“Commander Spock, Captain.”_

“Let him in.” There’s no hesitation. That’s the one person who’s welcome in Jim’s space no matter where they are, no matter what’s happened. Jim finishes shedding his gold tunic, stripping down to just the black undershirt, and the doors whisk open. 

Spock strolls inside, ducking down, as usual, to avoid bumping his horn against the doorframe. Jim keeps meaning to talk to Scotty about making a few more Vulcan-friendly arrangements on their largely human vessel. It still seems ludicrous to him that Starfleet doesn’t just raise the standard door height on _all_ its ships.

Spock walks right up to Jim, making no note of the lack of stripes—it’s hardly the first time he’s seen Jim out of uniform. If Jim were in a more energetic mood, he’d keep stripping. But he doesn’t currently have the will to follow through with anything he starts, so he just tosses his tunic over to his bed and waits for Spock to speak. 

Spock formally begins, “I wish to discuss a personal matter, Captain.”

“Shoot, Commander.” Normally, Jim would drop the title in private, but Spock’s already set the tone. Spock lifts one pointed brow, and Jim clarifies, “As in, let’s talk.”

Spock frowns at the colloquialism. He opens his mouth, then closes it and seems to rethink his words. He tries again: “Should I, perhaps, be sharpening my horn?”

Jim blinks. “What?” He didn’t know what was even _a thing._

Spock explains, “Nowadays, it is the Vulcan fashion to keep them dulled as a symbol of peace, but in an evolutionary sense, they were originally an offensive trait, like the depictions of your Earth unicorns. Given the difficulty of our current relations with the Klingons, and the last three missions where you and I were made defenseless without the use of our phasers, I have to consider using whatever assets we possess.”

Jim tries to actually picture that—Spock lowering down and ramming into someone like a goat back home. He can’t help quipping, “I see your point.” Spock doesn’t laugh. He either doesn’t get the joke or doesn’t want to encourage Jim. Jim reasons, “On the other hand, I don’t want to get accidentally gored in bed...”

Spock subtly bristles—the kind of quiet reaction that only Jim would notice. Voice tight, Spock insists, “I assure you, I am quite in control of _all_ my extremities.” Jim can’t help smiling at that. 

He thinks on it for a few seconds more, but ultimately, he decides: “It’s your body, Spock. It’s up to you what parts you want to blunt down or weaponize.”

Spock slowly nods. Jim doesn’t think he has a clear answer either. When Spock fails to provide a decision, Jim reaches up to wrap his fingers lightly around the smooth, polished sides of the white horn protruding from Spock’s black hair. He strokes it fondly, loving the way that Spock’s cheeks flush green. 

Spock clears his throats and says, “Captain,” which is code for goodbye. Jim grins as his first officer bows away and retreats, taking his fascinating extra body parts with him.


End file.
